


Who Needs Mistletoe When I've Got You?

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas fic, Dirty Christmas puns, Fluff and Humor, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A little look in to Peter and Wade's first Christmas together.





	Who Needs Mistletoe When I've Got You?

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

Like Santa on Christmas Eve, Peter slid on his bright red suit Christmas night. Quiet as a mouse but with the haste of a startled deer he tugged the last of the spandex over his face, looking over to his closed bedroom door every other second, wary of May walking passed and checking in on him.

Christmas was over in the Parker household. The presents were open, the turkey was eaten, the dishes were washed. They had said their goodnights and both gone to bed. It was now the festivities really began for the younger.

He checked his new wrist watch, his gift from May, finding the time to be 11:27, and hurried even faster. He was expected in three minutes. Still he dared to give himself a quick once over in the mirror, sucking in his stomach to hide his rounded Christmas dinner belly, before rushing over to the closet. With a great deal of difficulty he managed to shuffle the large wrapped gift inside out with minimal noise, webbing it to his back before creeping over to the window.

Carefully the teen pushed it open, looking back over his shoulder one more time before slipping our into the night.

The vigilante swung across buildings from street to street, keeping high above the ground and travelling as fast as he could. He didn’t want to look below and see some poor innocent, probably merrily drunk, being mugged by a less than jolly criminal, so he didn’t look down. He felt guilty for it of course, but tonight was his night off. The one night of the year he had promised he wouldn’t do any superhero-ing.

Wade had, with a lot of difficulty and begging, convinced him to give up just one night of night patrol, assuring him that as a semi-criminal himself, crime really did take Christmas off. Unless of course that crime had religious reasons which prevented it from celebrating, which was very uncommon here in Queens.

From one apartment block to another, Spidey webbed his way towards Deadpool’s nearby apartment, a small one bedroom complex he had bought nearby not long ago. A few weeks after Peter had given in and finally consented to dating the mercenary in fact.

Peter landed silently on the man’s outside wall 12 stories up, checking his watch again. 11:31, just made it! Grinning the brunette stepped right in to the welcoming open window, freezing half way.

It was so much cleaner then when they started dating, No blood stains on the wall from Wade blowing his own brains out, or the ceiling for that matter, and no weapons or bombs strewn haphazardly everywhere. Instead a half dead Christmas tree stood in the corner, and the room was practically bathed in lights. They twinkled rainbow from the ceiling to the furniture, lining everything and shining so bright the ceiling light wasn’t needed. It was like the room was one big acid trip.

From under his mask the teen's mouth gaped at the twinkling sight. Wade never ceased to amaze him.

The shock quickly faded and Peter was back at crawling down from the sill as he listened to Wade whistle a Christmas tune as he sharpened his katanas in the kitchen. The sound suddenly silenced as the giant hump on Peter’s back rustled, caught on the window frame.

“That you Baby Boy?” Peter struggled to dislodge the gift as finally stepped inside and pulled it from his back.

“No, it’s Santa Clause.” He pulled his mask off and threw it carelessly on the twinkle-light doused couch, going over the the Christmas tree with his large, web ribboned gift, which had only managed a few small tears from the journey.

“Ohh yay!” Wade cried happily as Peter hurriedly shoved the gift under the the badly decorated tree. “Have I been naughty?” Wade asked seductively, coming to lean against the kitchen arch in an exaggeratedly enticing manner. Peter smiled at the sight of his unmasked lover, practically skipping over to his playful boyfriend.

“Always.” They shared a nice, long kiss, his arms thrown around the mercenary’s neck as his waist was held tenderly. When the two parted with smiles Wade nuzzled the shorter’s nose childishly, causing him to giggle and give him another peck.

Wade’s eyes sparkled under his Christmas hat, a long-sleeved shirt Peter didn’t recognise on his frame. He took a step back to observe it, torn between surprised and not at the sight.

‘I like big butts and taco trucks’ was written in bold across the front, a Christmas pattern of snowflakes and taco trucks around.

(Shirt- [https://www.rebelcircus.com/men-s-christmas-tacos-long-sleeve-t-shirt-black-3918493216ke.html ](https://www.rebelcircus.com/men-s-christmas-tacos-long-sleeve-t-shirt-black-3918493216ke.html))

“Like it? Al got it for me.” Wade announced proudly.

“For a blind woman she sure knows what suits you.” The younger said with a grin, going up on his tip toes for another quick kiss. Heart racing with excitement one only ever seemed to feel on Christmas he lead the man over to the dying tree and picked up the large squishy wrapped gift he’d bought. “Merry Christmas~”

Wade looked honestly stunned, staring down at his generous angel with wonder.

“Oh baby, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Course I had to get you a present. It’s our first Christmas together, and you’re my boyfriend, not my Sugar Daddy.” They had ‘discussed’ that possibility after Wade had found out that despite being a favourite of Tony Stark, the kid was still poor as shit, or rather Wade had posed the idea and Peter had quickly shot it down.

Wade gave him another kiss before taking the gift, eyes glinting just like the lights all around as he shredded it open, the picture of an oversized child on Christmas morning.

The mercenary gasped at the sight of his gift, staring at it in wonder before he hugged the life out of the huge plush purple unicorn.

(Unicorn plush- <https://i2.cdscdn.com/pdt2/9/7/4/1/700x700/auc4001750351974/rw/peluche-licorne-couchee.jpg> )

“Oh Petey Pie!” Peter squeaked a laugh as he was bear hugged along with the plushy, deciding that it was the best $30 he had ever spent as he was lifted up off the ground. “I shall call him... Norbert!” Peter chuckled, noting to himself that if they ever got a pet (or even possibly a child), Wade would NOT be in charge of naming.

The man smothered his cheek with kisses before eventually putting him back down on the ground.

“Your turn.” He placed the unicorn on the couch before kneeling down by the tree and picking up a small, shimmering white rectangular box with a satin black bow. It was the only thing besides a larger, flat looking red box beneath it.

He held the small box out to the brunette with a blinding grin, his smile managing to split across his face even wider as Peter took it and kissed him on his scarred cheek in thanks.

The brunette eyed the box with curiosity, much the same size and shape as the the box which had held the pearl pendant and earrings he had bought for his aunt with Pepper’s help (aka her shopping assistance and Tony’s credit card). Surely though, Wade wouldn’t buy him jewellery... Would he? Slightly hesitant he carefully undid the bow with a simple pull of the ribbon, and lifted the lid.

Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of the necklace.

The charm sparkled in the glimmering lights of the lounge, a small spiders web dotted with diamonds like water droplets.

(Necklace-<https://www.jherwitt.com/spiderweb/spiderweb-necklace-white-gold> )

“Oh Wade... It’s beautiful.” And it really was. He could hardly believe how much he actually liked it. He could appreciate the beauty in jewellery of course, but he’d never thought it something he would actually want to own.

Wade looked proud of himself as he carefully lifted the necklace out of the box and stepped behind Peter, unclasping the latch and helping him put it on. “Is it real?” Peter asked, touching the charms surface gently as it came to rest on his chest.

“Duh! Nothing but the best for my baby~” The larger man kissed his cheek from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

“Are these... Diamonds?”

“...Maybe.”

“Wade-”

“Oh come on baby it’s Christmas, let me spoil you!” Wade begged, hugging him tighter and swaying their bodies together. “No questions asked.”

“...Fine.” Peter agreed with a sigh, deciding he’d just have to remember not to wear it out, lest it get broken. “Thank you~” He turned his head to kiss the other again, this time making it long and slow, happy to let the other slide his tongue into the brunette’s smaller mouth.

“Told you we wouldn’t need mistletoe.” Wade mumbled, the teen kissing him even harder to silence the doubting voices in the merc’s head.

By the time they pulled apart there was an obvious bulge pressing in to Peter’s tailbone, and Wade’s nose was trailing up his neck.

“I urr, got you something else too.” The taller mumbled rather shyly, pressing his lips against Peter’s sensitive nape.

“Mmm?” The suited hero replied, not paying complete attention. His eyes opened as Wade stepped away, going back over to pick the red box up from under the tree. Wade seemed hesitant but excited, biting his lip and looking at the shorter expectantly. Rather than argue, his curiosity perked, the teen took the second box and removed the red ribbon, before lifting the lid.

He wasn’t at all surprised by the gift within. In fact, he had been expecting the other to do this from the beginning.

There in the box was a tiny, transparent creation of red mesh and thin straps. What could only be described as Women’s Lingerie.

( Lingerie- <https://shop.r10s.jp/samantha/cabinet/8668_t.jpg> )

The teen looked up at Wade, who was waiting impatiently for his reaction, jittering his leg about as looking from the gift to Peter.

“You know what...” Peter said, a look of panic crossing the mercenaries face, worried he’d offended the other till the brunette finished. “I’m going to go change into this.”

“Yes!!!” Wade fist bumped the air, doing a little victory dance. “Hear that Norbert!” He called behind him to the stuffed unicorn. Peter laughed and pulled out the backless... Whatever it was, turning to make his way over to the bedroom. Wade immediately went to follow till the teen pressed his palm to his chest.

“Stay~” He commanded enticingly, pushing him back towards the couch. Wade nodded vigorously, jumping excitedly over to the lounge. He stood up on it before falling to sit beside Norbert with his leg bouncing uncontrollably, like a dog wagging it’s tail. Peter laughed at the sight of the man and his unicorn, and went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Oddly excited he stripped of his superhero suit and looked at the tiny... see through mini-dress, trying to figure out up from down and back from front. Deciding the straps must be the back, and even if they weren’t it would be much easier for their purposes tonight if it was, he slid it on over his head, pulling the tight, exposing garment in place on his body. The mesh was extremely pleasant against his skin, and luckily, as the thing was built for a woman’s figure, it wasn’t so tight it would cut of the circulation in his thighs when they... Well.

Wade didn’t own any mirrors, so instead the teen checked himself over in the windows reflection, pulling certain parts down and across and once again reminding himself to suck in his stomach. Slightly embarrassed, since his privates were practically on show, but happy with his appearance, he took a deep breath and made his way back to the door.

He peeked his head out, finding Wade still waiting on the couch, hardly able to sit still.

“Ready for your second Christmas present?” Peter asked, putting on a smooth enticing tone. Wade nodded fiercely in reply.

Slowly the door was swung open and Peter stepped out, biting his lip and using all his willpower not to cover himself with his hands.

Wade made a sound something like those he made when he had himself buried deep inside the boy, practically drooling at the sight of his perfect body. Peter grinned, confidence boosted, and did a little turn, showing off his uncovered, strapped back and bubble-butt to the other. He slid his hands down his sides, moulding over the curves of his ass as the sound was made again, louder this time.

Peter giggled and turned back around, sauntering over to the man with low eyelids. Elves could have camped under the tent in the mans pants, stirring Peter’s own sex.

He sat straight in the man’s lap, legs open invitingly.

“Oooohhh baby~” Wade moaned, sliding his hands up the boys body as Peter blushed as made a nervous giggle.

The brunette leaned in closer, whispering in his lover’s scarred ear.

“If I jingle your bells, will you make it a white Christmas, Santa?~”

“God you are a naughty boy.” Wade practically gasped, cupping Peter’s bare behind.

“You gonna fill my Christmas stocking with your hard coal?” The teen asked innocently, running his hands up under the man’s shirt.

“Baby I’m gonna come right down your chimney~” The anti-hero promised breathily, pulling his lower bodies together.

“Nnng- Does that mean I can ride your slay tonight?” Peter panted, beginning to rub up against the other’s crotch.

“One moment.” Wade suddenly announced, grabbing Norbert by the horn and throwing him over the couch where he couldn’t be seen. “Okay now we’re alone, ready for a not so silent night?”

“So long as I get to taste your candy cane~”

The two moaned and fell into the couch, making love into the early morning hours under enough twinkle lights to give them both brain damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha these dorks, hope you liked! remember to Kudos!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!


End file.
